character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magical Molly explanation
Introduction In this blog, I will explain you the TV series Magical Molly, ''the second dubbed English version of the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, distributed by ''4Kids Entertainment & SHAFT. Unlike the original series, Magical Molly is targeted towards children instead of adults. Since December 2013, 4Kids dropped the license and since 2014, Magica Quartlet currently owns the series' concept. Plot The protagonist is Molly Kelley, a 10 years old girl who is really kind and has lots of friends. Her best friends are Hilda Adams and Sabrina Mickey. One day, she meets Cubey, an alien from outer space who can grant wishes to any girl, but her friend Hilda wants to stop her from making that wish to Cubey. In the Japanese version it was revealed that Magical Molly's universe was accidentally created by the original Homura Akemi during one time loop during a witch chase by spilling coffee onto the laptop of a 4Kids executive who was about to license Rocket Monsters, a Pokémon-like children's series. Characters *'Molly Kelley: ' Molly is a really nice and kind girl! She’s friends with almost everyone and is really excited about making a promise with Cubey, Sabrina and Hilary are her best friends. She lives with her cool mom, Judy, her nice dad Thomas and her cute little brother Taylor. She is not so sure what she wants to wish for yet though... Her original counterpart is Madoka Kaname. *'Hilda Adams: ' Hilda Adams is the new kid at school, she’s smart and sporty but she’s got a short-temper! She takes her role as a magical girl very seriously and gets mad when others take it lightly. She’s not all cold though she has a soft side to her but doesn’t like to show it, she also seems to keep the promise she made with Cubey a secret. She’s one mysterious girl alright! Her original counterpart is Homura Akemi. *'Sabrina Mickey: ' Sabrina Mickey is one tough tomboy, she’s kind of a goofball but don’t mess with her best friends Molly and Hilary because she’s one feisty girl! She totally has a crush on a violinist boy name Kyle Knowles but he hurt his hand really bad in an accident so Sabrina made a wish to Cubey for it to get better. Her original counterpart is Sayaka Miki. *'Maria Thompson: '''Maria Thompson is a mature, kind girl who loves tea parties! Her parents are explorers so aren't around much but she has her best friend Cubey to keep her company through! Maria was worried about her parents while they were away so wished for Cubey that her family would be safe and sound. Maria likes to help new recruits on the job so has taken Molly and Sabrina under her wing to show them the ropes of being a magical girl! '''Her original counterpart is Mami Tomoe.' *'Kacey Stevens: ' Kacey is tough and ain’t afraid to show it! She’s a solo magical girl who loves video games but not as much as she loves food! Her Dad used to own a pizza joint but it didn’t do so well and no-one went to eat his pizza. So Kacey made a promise with Cubey to get customers for her Dad’s pizza store! Kacey’s Dad was mad when he found this out so he and Kacey’s family went on vacation for a while, but Kacey decided to stay continue her magical girl duties. Her original counterpart is Kyoko Sakura. *'Cubey: ' Cubey is an alien from an unknown planet, who grants wishes from other girls to become Magical Girls. Its original counterpart is Kyubey. Gallery magicmolly.jpg|Magical Molly Magical-molly-cover.jpg|Molly with Hilda molly kelley.jpg|Molly Kelley's official description hilda adams.jpg|Hilda Adams' official description sabrina mickey.jpg|Sabrina Mickey's official description maria thompson.jpg|Maria Thompson's official description kacey stevens.jpg|Kacey Stevens' official description mangamolly.jpg|Magical Molly's manga Magical-molly-wallpaper-6.jpg|Magical Molly's characters Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64